


Black and Blue with Red all over

by cuffs_and_collars



Series: the broken boys [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, Begging, Biting, Bondage, Breathplay, Collars, Crying, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Edgeplay, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Heavy Angst, Insults, Isolation, Kidnapping, Leashes, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Riding Crops, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Abuse, Spanking, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuffs_and_collars/pseuds/cuffs_and_collars
Summary: This is a continuation of Good kitty feel free to read that first but this is defiantly going to be darker.





	1. Chapter 1

KeIth is dazed his memories are hazy he remembers a strange smell lots of shouting and then strong arms picking him up and pressing a cloth over his face. There was so much noise and his head hurts When he comes too he is in a familiar room that he thought he would never see again. First he feels the silken sheets then he smells the light perfume of hair product. Looking around he finds that he is back in lotors room on his bed. He had not been clothed but he felt a cool metal ring around his neck a collar with a chain attaching him to the head of the bed frame. Letting out a soft whimper he looks around the room lotor was at the foot of the bed watching him preditoraly.

Lotor reached out to stroke keith's cheek “did you miss me pet? I certainly missed you.” Keith flinched away where was his lance where was the shiro was it all a dream how did his master want him to respond. His lance had said that he did not have to do what the master wanted, but his Lance was not here right now and the master looked anger that he had flinched away really angry. Keith whimpered lowering his ears and shrinking down. 

Lotors voice came out in a steady low toan that instantly made keith want to do anything he wanted “ have you forgotten me so soon? Has that stupid blue paladin poisoned your mind undone all the training we have worked for!” Keith hated it when their were screaming he was being asked questions did his master want a response or to be quite. Staying low keith tried to move closer to his master if he could touch him kiss him maybe he could be forgiven. However the chain was too short for him to reach so he only managed to choke himself. Lotor watched him anger still steaming just under the surface how dare the paladins take his kitten from him how dare keith allow himself to be poisoned by their words.

Keith watched him backpedaling slightly so that he was not being choked “ please master im sorry im sorry master i can be good.” Lotor was glad that not all of his training had been lost but he had to make sure that his kitten was still behaved. He moved forward once again reaching out his hand to stroke keith's cheek. This time Keith did not flinch away but leaned into the touch kissing at his fingers as he turned his head. Lotor hummed pleased and pressed his fingers into his kittens mouth. Keith switched back to the proper headspace opening his mouth and sucking and licking at the fingers even as lotor got rougher pressing down on his tongue and further back into his mouth making him gag. Lotor watches his face searching for any resistance in his eyes.

He was looking for any flash of teeth or sign of pulling away, “Tell me you missed me kitten.” Pulling his fingers out now that they were covered in saliva.

As soon as his mouth was free kis started to babble “yes of course master i missed you every day I am so glad to be back with you thank you for taking me back.” Keith did not mean a word of it he had missed him but then he had found his lance and he did not have to be afraid any more. But he knew exactly what he needed to say he could make his master happy. Unfortunately for him this did not make lotor happy he could hear the false toans and even if keith had been genuine lotro still had to much anger to take out.

Lotors hand wrapped around keith's neck pressing the collar into keith's neck and taking his breath away “ you lying little slut. You think i don’t know. i know that you jumped on that fucking blue paladins dick the second that you could take his pants off. Not to mention that you were riding shiro's cock too did it take both of them to stretch you out the way you wanted did they fuck you like I did!” Keith could not respond he scrubbed at the hand of ra second not daring to try and pull him away or scratch but needing to do something, anything. 

Lotor watched him snarling “ I will fuck you until you forget their names until you have cried or bleed out every drop of their filthy touch. I will remind you and everyone else that you are mine and only mine.” As he spoke he saw keith go limp in his grip there was no way he was passing out yet just letting him have his way but this would not be so easy on him. Letting go of the throat he pushed the collar aside to bite down hard on his neck until he tastes a tang of blood and keith cried out in pain. But he still did not pull away he did not try to resist and for some reason it made him even angrier. He slammed keith back onto the bed and watched keith's eyes go wide but it was not enough he didn’t think he would really hurt him he had been too soft on him in the end just because he behaved did not mean he could get rid of his fear. 

He wanted to really hurt him more than ever he wanted to break him. “Put yourself over my lap kitten you are going to be punished for whoring yourself out.” Keith whimpered obeying and laying down on top of lotus lap he lifted his ass up maybe if he could just get lotor to fuck him then after he got off he would not be so mad. Lotor rubbed a hand over keith's ass slowly enjoying the feel and shape of it. Like the eye of the storm it was a calm moment before Lotors hand came down hard smacking a red handprint into a cheek. Keith yelped and slid down away from the pain.

Now lotor had something to punish he gripped Keith's hips letting his claws dig in leaving little scrapes on his sides “ keep your hips up just like this or I will just have to keep going until you learn better. Keith heald his hips put hiding his face in the blankets and balling his hands. He was ready for the next blow but it did not stop it from bringing tears to his eyes. Watch time lotor hit him the brilyent red color was being brought out. His ass was quickly heated and hot to the touch. Keith's sounds were getting louder as the hits where layering on top of each other. Keith was shaking with the effort to keep himself up he was sobbing messily tears and drool staining the sheets. Eventually as Keith gassed for breath Lotor hit him particularly hard and sent him sprawling forward with the force of it. he tried to catch himself and go back. 

Lotor simply flipped him off his lap and back onto the bed. Keith's tender ass hit the cool sheets and he hissed in pain too scared to move. Lotor revealed in the fear in his eyes this was his kitten and he would never lose him again he would keep him forever by his side. His face softened he stroked Keith's cheek then pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Keith relaxed into it opening his mouth to the larger mans tongue as their lips met. Lotor mused that his kitten tasted just as he had remembered as he ran a hand down his back and over his heated ass. Keith heald still but stiffened as the tender skin was touched. Lotor pushed him back down against the bed as he grabbed a bottle of lube from his bedside table not breaking the kiss until he flicked the cap open. Keith knew what was coming and he could take it. He had done this before lots of times, but it had been so long.

Lotor was between his legs and pressing cold slick against his hole moving in slowly as he watched his face. Keith closed his eyes trying to go limp. Lotor made quick work of spreading him open keith was sore from previous activities but at least he was still relatively open. Lotor had him ready and unzipped his pants pressing just the head against him.

Looming over him lotor grabbed keith's face commanding “ look at me and beg me to fill you.”

Keith still had tears drying on his cheeks from the pain but he opened them to look into lotors “ please master i want you to fill me. Apparently that was good enough because Lotor pushed in one motion making keith cry out. Keith still was not really that hard from fear and pain but lotor did not seem to care. It didn't last very long Lotor practically bending keith in half with the force as he finished making keith feel sick to his stomach. Pulling out lotor fixed his pants and left keith their a mess. 

Lotor did not even bother looking back at him as he left “Rest now kitten I have other ... matters to attend to .” With that keith was left alone hoping against hope that his lance and the shiro where okay and that they would come to save him.


	2. Blue seeing balck

Lance had been barely awake when he noticed the green smoke floating under the door of the shared bedroom. Shaking shiro awake he pointed at it as the acrid taste hit him. Shiro sprung straight into action mode jumping for the door and covering his mouth even the smallest breath in made his head spin the door was pushed open and two tall people in purple glowing gas masks They were spraying more of the thick green grass into the room. Shiro Got one good punch in knocking the first one to the floor before he had inhaled enough to make his head swim unable to fight it he fell. Keith was just waking up as he got a hit from the gass eyes falling shut again. Lance could only feel powerless as he felt the same effects coming over him. The last thing he saw was a tall figure with long white silver hair pressing a cloth over keith's mouth and picking him up.

Lance did not know what happened next but he could feel an ache in his body that must have been slowly building for a while now. He jerked awake only to find that not only could he not move his arms more than a few inches but he could not open his eyes against a band that had been tightly around his head. His mouth had been held open by a metallic circle that was held in place by another band that connected behind his head. Testing his limits he found that his arms must be tied behind him to force him into a kneeling position. He could move his feet around but he quickly found that they could not go far without hitting a cold metal bar. With his arms wrenched up the ache only got worse as he moved. Their where no sounds that he could pick up but his own breathing. 

He eventually tried to call for help “hewlo with anyone there?” IT came out slurred around the gag but it didn't seem to matter seeing as there was no response but the slight echo from the room. He couldn't move he could,’t see and he had no idea where his friends where. With literally nothing to distract him with lances mind was quickly running over all the terrible things that could be happening to his friends and what terrible things might be waiting for him. After a while he wondered if they had just forgotten about him and he would just be left here to die of thirst. With his mouth held open a little bit of drool was running down his chin what he wouldn’t do for a glass of water or at least a chance to stretch his arms. He tried to call out a few more times but it only reminds him how truly alone in the dark he was. The texture of his sleep shirt what really the only thing keeping him centered as a person at all. Stretching his fingers he could just barely feel the edge of the cuffs on his wrists they were thick and cold metal like the rest of his prison. By stretching his legs up he could take some of the strain off his arms but he could not get far. He Pulled and twisted as hard as he could to break the chain or just to pull down the eye cover but it just made him more tired and sore. 

He was resigned and hanging dejectedly when his sensory started ears heard a door open and he looked up even though the action was useless. He was scared of something happening but the suspense was so bad it was just good to hear anything. For a second lance thought he had broken to the point he was hallucinating things. Then he felt a large hand hold his chin and tur his face. The touch felt like so much after what felt like days of sensory starvation. He tried to tell whoever it was touching the merchandise to fuck off and let him out of here but it came off more like “ ugck auff leeh ee go.” That must not have gotten the point across because the hand was joined by another that pulled up his shirt revealing his skin to the cold air.  
The person touching him let out an amused sound as lance tried to pull away. Lance was about to try finding some curses that he could say with an open mouth when he nipple was suddenly harshly twisted making him yelp in pain. Eventually the hand on his face moved back and to the relief of his sore gaw undid a clasp on the gag making it fall loosely down against his neck. It was amazing to stretch his jaw witch he instantly closest and stretched. Now that he could actually talk he was not sure what to say but those hands were still wandering long nails dragging over his sensitized skin. 

 

Lance twisted snarling in what he hoped was a menacing way “ Don’t touch me! Let me go, where is Keith and shiro you better not have hurt them or ill.” 

He was cut off by a laugh “ or you will do what continue to drool on yourself tied up? If you wish i could leave alone until you can learn your lesson.” Fear ran up lances spine he could not even see this man but his voice was so venomous he could practically feel the hatred radiating off of him. There was no way in hell he wanted to be left here but there is no telling what this guy was capable of. 

Lance turned to look where the voice was coming from feeling helpless “Where is Keith and Shiro.” 

The hands stopped as if the other person was considering his response “even like this it's them you are worried about if i were you i would care more about what was going to happen to you. Captured, defenceless, and yet you still make threats and demands how stupid are you.” The chin holding his arms back was tugged hard and lance is surprised his arms are still in their sockets as he cries out in pain. 

He can feel hot breath hit his face as the man talks again “ You will learn some manners you filthy disgusting animal.” Lance chinged away but his jaw was wrenched back open and the gang was pressed back into his mouth. He tried to bite down on the fingers anything to stop this btu the ring was back in place and the hands where gone. He was alone again It was almost worse the second time. He went passed boredom or anxiety it was a need for anything a need for change anything to tell him that he was real. His shirt is still bunched up and he can't fix it. He is sagging against his restraints in a state of seme sleep when the door opens again. Lance is stansted awake staring for sounds he can hear footsteps approaching him.

The steps stop right in front of him and the voice from before asks “Have you learned your lesson yet?” Lance nods with as much enthusiasm as he can muster. He feels the hand behind his head and the gag is once again removed. It feels so fucking good to have that out of his mouth but he doesn't have time to savor it. 

Once lance’s mouth is free he asks “water please?” His throat is dry and it comes out as a croak. He feels a bottle being pressed against his lips and he eagerly gulps down the water that is offered. He has to stop to breath and the bottle is taken away. He was so glad to have something to drink he had not thought of what to do now. The hands are running through his hair and when they drop to rub at his shoulders it feels sooooooo fucking nice to release some of that tension. It feels good to be touched it feels good to feel anything but his dry throat and aching muscles. 

His shoulders are being rubbed slowly and methodically “I will give you a chance to prove that you have learned something if not then I can always make your stay here more uncomfortable.” Lance is not sure how much more his situation could suck but honestly he does not have many options right now. He hesitantly nods not sure what is expected of him. It is then when he hears a clank above him and his arms fall down to his sides. They still burn but it feels so good to have movement again. Rolling his shoulders the first thing he tries is to remove the blindfold. 

His hand is stung as it is swatted away by the man “ No. You will leave that on until you have earned your sight back.Lance pulls his hand to his chest and tries to sit up and get off his knees but ends up hitting his head on what must have been the roof of his cage he did not know it was so small. The man laughs at him as he reaches into the cage pulling him out. Lances stiff muscles could not hold up resistance if he wanted too. He finds himself pressed against a warm chest the textures and the feels are a relief and he practically clings to the man as he carries him somewhere to sit down. Using his hands to feel out the man lance knows that he is tall with a firm chest and stands of long hair. The man lets him explore but lances fingers itch to just take off the sash maybe if he took it off and ran he could get a few feet away but his legs were still jelly. 

The man pulls lance close and whispers “ do you know who i am?” 

Lance knows or at least he thinks he does but he hopes to god that he is wrong “L-Lotor?” 

The hand is suddenly holding his jaw too tightly making lance try to pull away “no pet to you I am your master. You took away my favorite toy. You Ruined his training, and you had the audacity to think he would be happy with your pathetic excuse for a cock.” Lotor grabs lances crotch pressing through the fabric feeling him and using too much force. 

Despite the roughness of his actions lotors voice was a deep calm as if he was talking about nothing of consequence. “How many times did you fuck him?” 

Lance twisted in his grip wanting to be as far away from the man as physically possible be he was held down against him “IF-” He was cut off as Lotor bit into his shoulder at the base of his neck. It hurt like a bitch and lance pushed away from him ending up falling onto the floor. Before he knew what was happening lance felt himself being picked up again.

Lance was being forced back into the cage “ NO No please please don’t put me back in their i im sorry i” his arms had been reached back and he sobbed in pain as they were locked back into place. 

Lotors hands where firm not caring about lance's please “ Don’t worry I'll give you something to do while you think about what you have done.” Lances pants were pulled down and he was pulled up he felt the tip of something wet press against his ass. His legs trembled to hold his position as the hands stopped holding him up. When he tried to sit back down the tip of what he assumed was a didlo pressed more firmly against his opening. 

Lance let out distressed sound pushing himself backup as far away from the thing as possible “please please im sorry dont leave me like this.” But lotor did not respond for all he knew he had already left or he could be right next to him watching his struggles. It had only been a few seconds and already lance felt his legs shaking with effort.The thing was ever present in his mind he could not hold out like this for much longer. The thought of him colasing and taking all of it at once was terrifying. Lance steeled himself and slowly started to let himself sit down. It was thin and wet at the tip but it was still uncomfortable and stange for someone as unpracticed as lance. It was segmented and as he slowly lowered himself it quickly became too large to move without a burning stretch. Lance held himself steady he was half way down to sitting but he was already making some embarrassing sounds. For all he knew lotor was their Heck the entire garrison could be sitting there watching him and he would never know. Lances cheeks were flushed with embarrassment and effort as he let himself slowly drop the rest of the way. 

It hit something deep inside of him that almost made him jump back up. BUt he managed to stay down slowly getting used to the weight inside of him. He did not have long to “relax” before the thing inside of him started to move and buzz. Lance let out an embarrassing sound as it brushed over his prostate. He lifted himself up trying to get away and the toy stopped after he got passed the last segment. Catching his breath and twisting he considered his options his legs were already getting tired again. It did not take long until he let himself fall back down. The toy came back alive twisting and vibrating against every part of him. Without the gag in his mouth his moans where free to echo around the room. Though he did not want it he felt himself reacting erection growing as the toy worked him over. Embarrassed and mortified at himself Lace approached the edge and came making himself a sticky mess. To his distress the toy did not stop their it continued in the uncaring mechanical vibrations and Lance wondered how long he was going to be here.


	3. Red spread all over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck fucked myself up with this one angsty boys to the max

Keith's thighs were pressed against the edge of the counter, his legs held open by a spreader bar while he laid his chest on the counter. He had been like this for a while, ass presented for Lotor...his master to play with as he wished. He could tell that his master was still upset that he had been taken, and Keith really had been trying to be good but sometimes all he could think about was his Lance, the Shiro or the other nice people on the other ship. He was no longer accustomed to the cold of practically constant nudity and occasionally, his tongue would slip and he would speak out of turn. Lotor passed him again running a hand down his back and over his cheeks. Keith wanted to look up to see what he was doing and when the next touch was coming but he obediently kept his face pressed into the counter with his palms flat on either side of his head.   
Most of the time Lotor would just pass him with a simple touch, sometimes he would stop by to stroke his cock just long enough to make it hard before leaving. Keith figured that his master must be working on a speech or something the way he was distractedly pacing, not that he could ask him. The question that was truly burning his mind right now was ‘what happened to his Lance?’He knew that asking would only get him in trouble and he would never get an answer. As Keith's mind wondered, he relaxed in his pose, unconsciously moving his arm to cushion his head against the tile. Keith had barely started to move when there was a sharp slap against his ass.  
Instantly fixing his posture, he heard Lotor clicking his tongue behind him. “You know better than that kitten, and you were doing so well.” Keith felt a swell of panic, worrying that he had truly gotten himself in trouble but no more hits fell and he heard his master walking to the other side of the room. Keith relaxed again trying to stay in position though by now his legs had started to cramp up.  
Lotor was looking down at a tablet when his face lit up “Kitten darling come here“ Keith straightened up trying to stretch as he walked coming to lean and nuzzle against looters arm. Looking at the small tablet keith's blood ran cold on the screen it looked like a live filming of Lance, his Lance, he was alive. Taking in every detail like a man diving of thirst would take to a glass of water it was a close up on his face his eyes were covered by a cloth but he would know that hair anywhere. He looked in pain and would twist his head from side to side though he never went out of frame. Their are red marks at the corners of his mouth and his face was red with a blush. Keith needed to help him he needed to make him better. But all Keith did was stand their stock still eyes glued to the scene.   
Lotro pet Keith's head holding the screen just out of reach “The blue paidan is undergoing training, would you like to go see him?” Keith nodded too quickly he knew that lotor was watching him, this is not what his master had wanted.  
Lotors hands tighten on the screen knuckles going white. “I will show you what I will demote your whore friend to and you will give him a good example of how to be good, won't you pet.” The last words were harsh and Keith's ears flicked back as he lowered his head nodding again. He could take punishment his lance was too fragile he did not want his lance to have to go through this. The chance to see lance though maybe he could help him. Maybe if he showed Lance how to act then he wouldn't get hurt maybe he could even still be with lance even if it was not like before. Lotror hooked a finger under Keith's collar ,it was a heavy metal he was still unused to, and pulled Keith up to his full height to press their lips together.  
Lotor kissed him deep before releasing him leaving Keith with the taste of him. Lotor looked back at the screen where lance was still twitching with his mouth open. Keith was ready to go already but knew if he showed any eagerness then he might not be aloud so he waited patiently next to him eye glued to the screen. Lotor pressed something written in galra on the side of the panel and lance looked up. Keith did not know what happened,he did not know much galra even after his time here, but now that he knew the panel was controlling lance the urge to steal it and help him was growing. Lotor turned off the tablet and put it in the pocket.  
In another room of the ship Lance tired beyond what he knew was possible is suddenly given a break. His entire body is screaming at him his arms from being pulled back his legs from trying to balance up and out of the toys reach, and his dick from how many times he had cum. The blindfold still kept him from seeing anything but he felt the sticky mess on his thighs and stomach from the orgasums. He wondered if the toy had run out of battery since he did not hear anyone come into the room. Though to be fair he had been making some pretty loud sounds at the time. His throat was raw from calling for help or at least mercy. He had begged and pleaded promised anything but for all he knew he was just talking to an empty room. For now he was just so happy to get a moment of rest.  
Keith was trying very hard to stay behind Lotor with his head down, but his master was walking do slowly. He did not know where they were going but he was pretty sure that they had circled back on themselves at least once. He wondered if this was to make him wait longer or to stop him from knowing where lances room was. Though he was no longer truly in heat the idea of sending lance and being in his arms again made him want to melt.   
Eventually Lotor stopped in front of a door and turned to Keith cupping his face and rubbing his thumb across the line of his jaw “Now kitten I know that you know the rules but let me remind you that you will not speak unless spoken too. You are mine and not his. He has already given up on you and I hope that in showing you this you can let go of him as well.”Keith bristled he did not believe that lance would give up on him. His lance loved him he knew that. Keith kept his expression blank leaning into the touch and kissing Lotors fingertips as he nodded.   
Lotor seemed satisfied with this and let go of him turning to the door. When it opened Lance snapped back to being fully awake he would not mess up like last time maybe he could convince lotor that he was truly broken and he would not have to go back to the cage. “I am sorry please let me out.” Keith upon seeing lance wanted to run to him he wanted to unlock his cuffs and get him out of here he wanted to save lance like lance had saved him. But he was not as strong so Keith stood at the doorway eyes glued to lance.  
Lotor took his time walking forward steps echoing in the small room “I know you are pet are you ready to be a good boy?”   
His voice sent a shiver of disgust through lance but the idea of getting out overpowered his revulsion trying to act like Keith did when he was first saved “Yes master I will be so good for you I will do anything please.” The weight of the toy was still putting pressure on him, and he felt so exposed barely able to tell where Lotor was. When Lotor hand started stoking through his hair he gasped starved of any sensation but the overwhelming embarrassing one caused by the toy. He stays perfectly still as Lotor stoked over him. Lotors fingers found the bite wound he had left their the last time enjoying the red and pink colorations.   
Lance clenched his teeth as the mark was touched he had almost forgotten about it after everything “nhh that hurts master.”  
Lotor was amused at how talkative this one was he supposed that it he continued to speak in a respectful way it was enjoyable to hear his voice crack. “ Do you think that you have gone through enough hurt for what you have done?”  
Lance was struggling for words btu knew a response was expected and any wrong word could leave him stuck here again “I have learned my lesson master i will be good now i can be good for you.” Lance wished he could at least see Lotor to know if he was saying the right thing. For now all he had to go by was the pressure on his shoulders and the fingers barely touching him. Apparently it was enough for Lotor, though, because the hands on his shoulders traveled up his arms. The was a quiet click and suddenly lance was falling forward into lotus lap his legs completely giving out as he was released. Lance could feel the slickness of his thighs as he fell against him reminding him how much of a mess he was. He was disgusted with himself but despite that a mean of relief was what came out of his mouth as his arms could relax. The toy was bending more harshly against his walls but most of it was out now and he could not find the energy in himself to move any more.  
Lotor stoked down his back and made soft sounds of praise “you look beautiful like this“ Lance let out a small whimper in return filled with the smell of lotions perfumes and the soft texture of his clothes. Keith watched perfectly still and silent he did not trust himself to move but as this happened he felt a pang of jealousy. He did not even know if it was over lane or that Lotor could treat others like that and some part of him wanted to be the only one. He understood that lance was just hurting and exaughsted but their was the bile of betrayal in his mouth wanting him like this. Lotor reached into the cage and drew the boneless boy out into his arms.   
Lance wanted to curl into a ball and stretched out his muscles all at once so he just said limp arms hanging down not bothering to reach for his blindfold muttering “ thank you thank you master I will be good for you I know I can.” Keith wondered if he sounded that pathetic all the time tears where welling in his eyes that he did not want and could not stop but he stood perfectly still feeling waves of anger and hurt roll over him. Lotor saw him and was still smiling even as he pressed light kisses against lances tear stained cheeks.   
Lotor sat down in the chair in the corner pulling a white towel from a bowl of warm water. “I know I know you will little one for now let's clean you up.” The touch of a warm towel to lances skin was amazing Lotor slowly cleaned the mess of his tummy dipping the cloth back into the water to keep it fresh and warm as he moved down to lances hips. Lance hid his face in the crook of Lotors arms he felt the cloth move lower and slowly opened his legs knowing what lotor wanted.  
Lotor cleaned his legs and gingerly moved to his inner thighs “ do you think that you are done here little one? Do you think that you even have anything left for your little cock to cum again?”   
Lance whimpered staying still trying to control his breathing even as his heart raced “I don’t think I could master please. I don't think would be able to master please I just want to sleep.” 

Lotor smiled putting away the towel to the side felling the boy go ridged. “Well we don't always get what we want. In fact it seems like my kitten is getting quite upset over all of this. Keith come here.” Lance forgot how to breath it was like the world has stopped. At the mention of Keith name Lances entire world was limited to the sound of footsteps from the other side of the room as someone approached. He had time for the entirety of his kidnapping to flash before his eyes adding the silent Keith in the background. Had Keith been here the entire time silently watching him suffer? Not saying anything as he struggled and begged for anyone. With that blast of thought it was all lost when his blindfold was suddenly tugged off letting in the bright light of the room burning his eyes. It burned him but he kept his eyes wide open as the scene of Keith standing in front of him came into view his fists were clenched and he was looking down away from him and lance could just track the tear running down his face. His skin was flushed red spreading across his cheeks to the tips of his ears.


	4. Chapter 4

Lotor was enjoying himself far too much letting the boys stare at each other in disbelief as he stroked up and down Lances sides. 

Lance squirmed eyes wide forgetting for the moment where he was “Keith are you alright?”His head was jerked back as Lotor got a handful of his hair pulling him back to reality.

Lotor pulled lace close enough to whisper into his ear “you should spend less time worrying about yourself and less about my kitten little one. After all this is your test, do you think that you have learned you lesson now? Do you know how to control yourself?”

Lance shuddered nodding now scared of what this ‘test’ would be “Yes master i have learned my lesson I can be good.” Keith was not sure what he was supposed to be doing but the gnawing feelings only got worse as time went on Master was all he really had here and Lance was all that he could hope for but now he had to deal with the corruption of both.

Lotor had all his attention of Lance knowing Keith would behave himself “ you sound so sure of yourself little one. How about we test this if you have really learned to control yourself and your pitiful body,” lotion stops for a moment to stoke between Lances legs making him jump back, “then you will have no problem getting me off before you cum. In fact if you can truly give yourself to me then I may even consider forgiving you... On the other hand I can't have a mutt like you running around being a danger to my kitten.”Lotor reaches out scratching behind Keith's ears who accepts the touch not liking where this test was going since Lotors tests were always rigged.

Hands returning to Lances thighs spreading them apart “To be safe i will have to get rid of the source of the problem, I never had a good sampling of human genders. Maybe you would be better suited as a female?” Lance was mortified had Lotor really just threatened to cut off his dick, what the fuck. This was a whole new level of fucked up just when you thought you had reached the bedrock of fucked up he managed to jackhammer to the next level. Lance had barely had twenty minutes to come down from the last form of torture only to fall into a new one. He wanted to run his fight of flight reflexes kicking in even though Lotor had a hard grip holding him in place.

Lotor licked his lips drinking in the fear in Lance's eyes “you already stretched yourself out for me.”He presses two fingers into Lances already abuse hole making Lance cry out. Lotor takes a small bottle from his pocket lubing up his fingers before pressing them back in. “are you ready for your test little one?” 

Lance wanted to die surly after so long of being used their is no way that he could cum again but the risks where high. “ yes master i-nnn i can be good for you.” It was so much harder to talk to him when Keith was looking at him. Lotor did not take his time playing with him instead roughly shoving inside of him the first chance he had. Lance let out a squeal of pain he was so oversensitive he did not know how long he could take this. Keith hates watching this he hated himself for hating it he should feel bad for Lance yet seeing Lance being taken by Lotor gave him pangs of jealousy he was not ready for.

Once Lotor was fully in he looked to Keith “ Alright kitten show him how much you missed him, use your mouth and don't hold back.”Keith did as he was told on reflex taking Lance all the way into his throat on the first swallow making Lance cry out again. Lance was going to go insane with Lotor behind him and Keith in front of him he was getting fucked so good his consciousness might as well have left his body. He tried to bring back against Lotor knowing that if he could just get him off this could be over but Keith knew all the tricks to make him scream and he really was not holding back. Keith looked up through his lashes at Lance he had never heard him be so vocal and Lance was never silent something about this made him want to try harder he was not even thinking of the consequences hypnotized by having his Lance back again and confused by his mix of emotions.

Lance looked pleadingly down at Keith waiting to push him off needing to get away from all the sensations he felt the heat in his core building. A few seconds ago he would have sworn to god that he didn’t have another orgasm left in but fuck him sideways he was wrong about that. Trying to hold himself back Lance struggled to think of anything unsexy but any time he opened his eyes he saw Keith looking up at him. He just hoped that Lotor would get off already. Lotor was also feeling himself draw close loving the way the small boy writhed in pleasure against him but he did not want to end the game so soon. Keith was hard and on some level he knew he should not be but part of him just wanted to jack off to the feeling of Lance in his throat again. It was then that Lance went stiff clenching down on Lotor hard enough to pull Lotor over the edge filling Lance with a predatory growl. UNfortunately for Lance he went rigid because he was so close finishing at practically the same time as Lotor draining the last few drops of cum into Keith's mouth. 

Though he had just cum Lotor quickly got ahold of Keiths hair and pulled him back “ open your mouth pet lets see how he did.” Lance whimpered as Keith almost apologetically opened his mouth to show his master the salty stands on his tongue. 

Lotor hummed stroking Lances sides “ that was rather close pet don't you think? I wonder if that should count?” 

Fear shook Lances core like a rod of ice had replaced his spine “ master please I tried so hard i can be good” the begging was a sucker punch to Lances ego but if it would protect his manhood then he was willing to stoop to that level. Lotor apparently enjoyed how easy it was to break the blue paladin stroking his cheek still filling him as Lance turned in his lap.

Lotor hummed as if thinking it over “ well you are on thin ice but I suppose I can give you a little longer to prove yourself. For now we can show you to your new room.”


	5. Chapter 5

Lotor carries lance back to the room in a princess carries the poor pet all tuckered out. Keith obediently follows behind though Lotor can see his eyes flick worriedly up to lance a few times. Carefully putting lance down on the bed Lotor gives them one last order “ I have other matters to attend to I am sure that you will behave until I get back” Pinching keith's cheek Lotor leaves his pets Keith is well trained enough and lance should be tired enough not to be a problem while he gets around to one of his other projects. Being sure to lock the door behind him he makes his way down the hall to the room where his final paladin.

Shiro was not sure how long he had been in the room he remembered being pulled out of a cryopod naked of fucking course and forced into chains that pulled his hands above his head. He got a good punch in before they had secured and hoped that whoever he had hit was still feeling it. If he stood directly under the chains, he could put his feet flat on the floor but if he tried to walk in any direction he was quickly pulled onto his tip toes. Their was not much in the room but a door and a few panels on the walls that looked like they might open up. The most concerning was on the wall opposite him was a camera with a blinking red light looking right at him. With the lense pointed right at him he could never shake the feeling of being watched. 

Being used to the silence Shiro started when the door did open witch turned to rage when he saw Lotor was the one to open it “let me go where are Lance and Keith if you hurt them i will destroy you.”Shiro yanked at the chains making them clatter even though it only reminds me how defenseless he was.

Lotor looked him up and down with a smile “ I am glad to see some of your attitude has returned that will make this all the more fun.”This made Shiro stomach drop knowing all too well what motor was capable of. Lotor seemed in no rush moving over to the camera on the other side of the room and opened a screen text to it that seemed to have text updating on it though it was far away enough that he could not see what was on it.

Shrio narrowed his eyes wishing Lotor would come closer so that he could bash if head in “What the hell is that?” 

Lotor ignored him for a moment looking at the screen intently “Well since you seem determined to be a constant pain in my side I will have to convince not only you but everyone else that you are nothing more than a pliable slut at heart.”The words bit into Shiro like he had been hit remembering how much he had mentally degraded here last time and how much his friends had helped him return to any state of being normal would it all be undone this easily. 

Lotor did not even look back at him still occupied with the screen as he spoke “You have been live for about an hour but now we are going to start broadcasting the signal galaxy wide. Of course it will be on all the Galra run channels but now it will be projected into every one of those still resistance camps so that they can see how easy it is so take down their ‘fearless’ leader. So go ahead and say hi to the camera.”Shiros mouth went dry after all of the work Coran and the crew had put into setting up a good image for the resistance this could undo it all. Lotor knew what he was doing, and Shiro could only last so long. He was suddenly very aware of his fully revealed body scars and flaccid dick in full view for anyone who cared to tune in.

Lotor finally turned around to look at him “In fact I think I will let the people decide how i will break you, aren’t I generous?”Standing just outside Shiro's reach Lotor looked over Shiro enjoying the mind game and Shiro's pained expression. Thinking about how many eyes were on him right now made Shiro want to crawl out of his body to escape. If anyone could get, this signal could the voltron team be watching it? Was Allura and Coran putting it up on the front hull of the ship watching in horror would they know to turn it off for his sake.

Turning to the camera Shiro decided he might as well try “ people of the resistance if you can hear this know that even if the empire can take us this is just a show of how scared they are they would not bother waiting all this energy sending you this message if they didn't think we were a threat. Turn this screen off and turn to your nahbor use this as a reason to unite not one to fall apart.”Shiro was looking dead into the camera but without any idea of how people where responding he had nothing to go off of. 

Lotor seemed to find all of this amusing clapping his hands slowly and sarcastically “ very nice it is hard to muster that much confidence in patients when so exposed yourself for example it is rather easy for me to do this.”On that note he extended a baton from his hand and hit him in the gut forcing all the air out of his lungs as he hissed in pain. Lotor trailed up his chest with the tip of the baton. No matter how much he wanted to knock it away Shiro could only strain on his restraints making his wrists hurt more.

Lotor stopped at Shiro's face pressing hard on his chest making him turn his head away from the camera and to him “ This will only make your fall more amusing.”though before we really get started Perhaps we should take a poll from our audience. We could always start with some basic beatings to get you to submit I have plenty of tools at my disposal flails whips and the like. Or maybe you would rather see him fall to me through more... relaxed means I highly doubt you have been able to please the same way since the last time I had your company I wonder how many of my guards you pleased with your body taking so many day after day? It will be hard to top that though that will not stop us from trying.”


	6. taking care of you

When Lotor left, the room Keith instantly went to his Lance looking over him turning over his wrists looking at the marks and massaging his arms. The Lance out a sigh of release allowing himself to relax after so long of being taught. Keith pressed small kisses to each scrape wishing he could do more.

 

Lance looked up at Keith blearily “Keith... your okay, I mean neither of us are okay, but hell we are alive that something.”Keith smiled enjoying the rambling familiar tone but he then looked around just to make sure Lotor was not their to punish him for speaking.

 

Lance saw the brief look of fear used to reading his emotions by now “hey it's okay.... I will get you out of here.” 

With this Keith's eyes went wide pressing a finger against Lances mouth adrenaline pumping through his veins. “Shhh no no ... can’t say that... You will get hurt.” Lance stopped nodding not wanting to worry him any more. They sat like that on the fancy bed for a moment as Keith seemed to calm down. 

Keith stoked Lances hair a soft moment to reassure them both “stay... I'll be back.” Keith realized this was the most he had spoken in a long time other then when Lotor wanted him to beg. His Lance looked a little worried sitting up though he cringes as he does so to watch Keith go to the other side of the room. Keith quickly returns with a tube of something Galra writing across it. 

Lances head being where it was his first thought was that it was lube and he cringes away. “Keith? What is that?” 

Keith also looks a little worried but not for the same reason he screws off the lid “ medicine help... can't use mutch....can’t get caught.” Lance relaxes a bit at this as Keith comes over and starts to meticulously rub a blue cream into Lances red wrists. They instantly feel better the low-level throbbing calming down at the cool touch. Keith finishes and moves to the other wrist and then Lances knees making Lance melt into the bed with relief. Lance wonders if the stuff would help the pain of... other areas but he doesn't really want to ask.

 

Keith seems to see the way his Lance was looking and shook his head “that needs sleep.”With that he slowly presses down on his Lances chest until he was laying down again. Keith looked over to the door waving his options before deciding to give in and cuddling up to his Lance. He was so warm and reassuring if Keith closed his eyes really hard he could almost imagine that they were back at home their real home where they didn’t get hurt.

Keith was not sure exactly when he fell asleep but he knew exactly when he fell asleep or how long it had been but waking up was instant when he heard Lotors low menacing voice “well it looks like you two are getting along as well as ever.”Keith shut up pushing away from Lance like the touch burned him not wanting to get in trouble. Lance was slower to wake exhaustive beyond imagen.   
Lotor sat on the end of the bed smelling of lavender soap “I hope you two were good while i was gone, no illicit play while i was gone.” 

The voice carried threat and Keith cowered in submission shrinking down “no master I was good I promise” apparently all the movement was enough to wake Lance who hazily looked up eyes widening when he noticed Lotor pulling the cover up to cover more of him.

Lorie smirked at him enjoying the fear voice sickeningly sweet “well good morning I hope you slept well. There is no reason to hide, come out now” he patted his lap looking at Lance expectantly. Lance slowly sat up his sore body annoyed that he was not sleeping. He felt so naked and exposed. Keith just hoped he would obey he could not bare seeing him hurt again so soon. Lance slowly crawled over once he wan in search Lotor scooped him up pulling him into his lap like he weighed nothing. 

Lotor cupped Lance's face making eye contact the only option “ pet have you been good while I was gone? I would hate to have brought you here only to find you with my pet.” A shiver of fear ran down Lances spine recalling all too well the threats of mutilation if he had misbehaved. 

Lance's voice came out in a squeak “no sir I simply fell asleep.”

Lotor did enjoy the sir, but he knew Lance could do better “that is master to you and if you are lying to me I will make you regret it.” Lance nodded wanting to run, he wanted to escape, he wanted to fight back but instead he sat curled in lotus lap. 

Lotors attention then landed on Keith “ kitten put your face in the pillows and we can see if you two have really been good.”Keith nodded assuming the position his ass raised and his head down displaying himself for both of them. 

Lotro reached around Lance giving Keith's ass a light pat “good boy as beautiful as ever” Keith let out a soft sigh as lotion massaged and groped his ass. Lance looked on wide eyed he had seen Keith naked sure but there was something intoxicating about having him just out of reach and yet so far away. Lotor spread Keith's cheeks exposing him further running a finger in small circles around his opening finding no slick or looseness their he was satisfied that his pets had behaved.

Lotor looked down at Lance who could not take his eyes away “ do you like what you see pet my kitten is so well behaved soon you will be just like him obey my every command, understand how worthless and beneath me you are and yet still crave my touch. Kitten tell him how much you love being my pet” With that Lotor started to press his finger into Keith who missed out a breath at the dry insertion through once it was in he started to make small breathy sounds as Lotor felt around inside of him. Lance was in a state it had been mear hours since he thought his dick was going to fall off and now his little buddy wanted another round he was tired of this body.

Keith was becoming a mess hips twitching back when Lotor hit just the right spot “ mmaster I love being your pet slut I nm n love you master.” Lance knew that Keith had no choice that he did not mean it but it hurt to hear. 

Lotor seemed pleased with this response letting Keith rock back against his hand before looking back to Lance “since you have been good you deserve a reward don't you? Would you like to touch my kitten?” Lance was shocked and knew this must be some kind of trap. Sure he wanted to be with Keith but not here like this. 

Lotor did not wait long before sticking out pulling his hand roughly from Keith and wrapped his hands around Lance's throat “ when I ask a question you will respond and you would regret it if you lie.” Lance gasped for breath Lotor was not pressing down but the threat was there. The mask of almost care dropped away to show Lotors true anger glaring through. Keith looked back knowing better than to get out of position but upset that Lance was getting hurt again. 

Lance scrambled at the large hands around his neck quickly answering “yes master” locators hands relaxed petting his hair and running his fingers down his chest. Lance squirmed almost perfuring the threat to these too soft touches. Keith relaxed slightly when masters hands where off Lances neck but knew it could change at any moment. He was used to having anger taken out on him he was good at taking pain. But watching Lance. Get hurt was so much worse.

Lotor ran his hands down Lances shoulders stopping to hold onto his already hurt wrists “since you have been so good I will let you touch him. But since you still needed to learn when to use your tongue so you can properly respond. Keep your hands behind your back and use your mouth to make him feel good.”Before Lance could decide what to do he was being urged forward face pressed into Keith's ass. After a moment of hesitation Lance have in opening his mouth to tongue at Keith's opening making soft wet sounds. Keith made soft happy mewls enjoying the soft touches after the rougher treatment. Lotor still heald Lances wrists in one large hand watching his pets enjoy each other. He ran his fingers over their body's Keith obediently leaned into the touch and ever though Lance still shied away he knew that this too could be fixed. 

Leaning in Lotor whispered in Lances ear loud enough for Keith to hear “since you have been drooling over my kitten for so long you can show him how much you wanted him. In Fact you will be the only one prepping him tonight, so I suggest you do a good job I would not want my kitten to get hurt but he does feel nice and tight like this.” Lance knew this was all manipulation, but he also knew the pain of not being ready for a stretch. He started to work in earnest now moving his tongue around as much as he could to go deeper than before. Keith moaned legs shaking with the sensation. Keith's dick now fully hard between his legs even though it had not been touched. Lotor watched enjoying the scene until his own need made him impatient. He grabbed Lance by the hair yanking him away and tossing him to the other end of the bed. 

With a yelp of pain Lance sat up on the other side of the bed hoping that he had done enough. Keith tensed as he felt the Lance being thrown away and Lotors heavy palms on his hips stroking small circles to relax him.

Moving his pants out of the way Lotor pulled out his erection pressing the tip against Keith's opening “Oh kitten I think our new pet is working out well.”With that he slowly slid in enjoying the way Keith clenched and squirmed as he did. It was not the worst Keith had taken by a long shot but it still was not the best as his body tried to adjust so quickly. Lotor did not give him much time before he started to hammer into him pressing Keith's face firmly into the sheets. Lance did not know what to do other than watch from the other side of the bed wanting to help Keith but knowing he could only make things worse. Keith shuddered, Lotor knowing how to hit all the right spots with devastating accuracy. 

Keiths hands balled into fists as he cried out cuming “thank you master!”it was practically automatic now it made it so Lotor was less likely to force him to cum again and more likely to finish quickly. Lance, however, had a small part of his already broken heartbreak hearing Keith call out for someone else. Lotor growled in his ownership nails digging into Keith's pale hips.

Pulling out of Keith Lotor started to touch himself keeping up the same rhythm as he commanded “ both of you kneel in front of me mouths open, now.” Keith quickly scrambled to position getting on his knees, despite how wobblily he felt and opening his mouth so Lotor could see the soft pinkness of his tongue. Lance was not ready for this command and was confused not moving fast enough for Lotors liking. Lashing out with a large hand lotion grabbed the boy pulling him next to Keith roughly. Getting his legs beneath him, Lance copied Keith even as he closed his eyes and wrinkled his nose in disgust. Lotor still had a grip on Lances shoulder holding the boys close together. Biting down on his lip Lotor came letting it splash across Lances and Keith's face leaving them sticky messes. Lance was left pawing at his tounge to get rid of the salty taste as Keith obediently swallowed what landed in his mouth.

Laying back on the bed lotion gave a final command “ you are both filthy clean each other up.” Lance was disgusted and glad to get clean but as he tried to get up to get a towel or something Keith pulled him back down shaking his head slightly. Keith knew what master wanted he just hoped that Lance could be good so they would not get punished. Pulling Lance close Keith kissed him lightly and quickly but his tongue darted out to lick off a sticky strand. Lance was confused but quickly understood with disgust that Lotor could ask such things of them yet he treasures that brief brush of lips even so. Lance let Keith finish first feeling the soft swipes of his tongue. Once Keith was finished he sat back looking at Lance with worry tilting his head up for Lance. Looking over at Lotor who was watching them predatorily Lance swallowed his pride and started to slowly clean off Keith's face. Knowing he was being watched and demeaned like this made Lance sick to his stomach but at least he was with Keith and he savored the moments when his brushed his lips against Keith's cheeks. Still feeling sticky they both sat back before Keith was pulled into lovers embrace.

Laying down Lotor heald Keith protectively petting his hair “ you did such a good job kitten I am so proud of you.”Keith could not help but feel a slight glow at the praise knowing he had done a good job. Lance did not know where he was supposed to be he sure as hell was not going to snuggle up to Lotor but he was still exhausted. So he just laid down on the side of the bed with Keith careful not to get within Lotor’s reach and hoped that he could think a way out of this in the morning.


	7. Show and tell

When Lotor woke up he realized that while he had fallen asleep with Keith in his arms, the bed next to him was cold. Sitting up he saw that Keith had migrated across the bed and was currently entangled with Lance, they curled around each other in sleep. It almost felt like a taunt to see how relaxed Keith was. Some part of Lotor knew that Keith probably did not do it to spite him but the rest of him was just angry. Moving over he yanked Lance up by the hair. Lance rudely awakened yelped and scrambled to get up clawing at Lotors hand as he did. Keith knocked away by the struggle was suddenly very awake even if he did not know what was going on. 

Lotor shook Lance snapping his attention back so that he would stop struggling “perhaps I did not make myself clear but filth like you should not be sleeping on the bed I don't want flees” He of course did not say anything of the sort last night but that would not stop Lotor form punishing him for it.

With that Lotor pushed Lance back so that he fell off the bed in a shout of “Hey I don’t have any flee’s and that hurt-” halfway through his sentence when he realized who he was talking to and shut up” 

Lotor loomed over him grabbing him by the throat and lifting him like it was nothing “did you just question me if you think that hurt it's nothing compared to what I am going to do you insolent pest.” Lance scrambled at the hand unable to speak as he tried to catch his breath. 

Keith shot up and grabbed onto lotors arms he was not stupid enough to try and pry his hands off knowing that he could not win in a contest of strength. But he looked at Lotor pleadingly “please master don't, he is, sorry it my fault “ 

Lotors eyes soften and his hands relax letting Lance get a breath of air as he went to cup Keith's face in his palms. It always calmed him down to see his kitten submit himself “pet it really is noble of you to try and help this filth but he is not worth your effort.” He ran a thumb over keith's pouty lips the fear still in his eyes “ ah but how could I deny you.... I suppose that I can let him off with a warning this one time.” Keith relaxes slightly even as Lotor leans into kiss him he lets his mouth be invaded by lotors searching tongue. Lance was still reeling holding his throat where he landed on the floor. Lotor pushes Keith back against the bed training kisses down his neck sucking new bruises onto the pale skin that made Keith gasp and make embarrassing sounds as Lance watched. Lotor was enjoying marking his pet reminding everyone who he belonged to. Sliding a knee between Keith's legs rubbing and sucking at his neck until he felt his length pressing back. Only then did he release keith moving away so that Lance could see the pleasure his keith

Lotor smiles at the flush that had appeared on Keith cheeks and the way Lance looked away defected “Alright we have a busy day ahead no time to waste.” with that he stood up like nothing had happened going to the closet. Lance did not know what to think he but did see keith tense as lotor reached for the door. He pulled something inside and though neither could see what was beyond the door they both saw the purple straps that lotor held up for them.  
Moving to the bed, he laid them out. it seemed to be a harness of some sort “since we are taking our new pet out for the first time I thought it would be best if he was properly leashed” 

Lance looked down at the straps and then back up to Lotor he didn't even have clothes and he was expected to put on this BDSM gear for Lotor to show him off in. He felt his face heat up ears burning it was one thing to know that Lotor had seen him in sutch embarrassing conditions but the entire ship. He still felt sore where Lotor had grabbed him and knew this must be some sort of test to see if he would behave. The thought of anyone walking by being able to see him like that was almost unbearable. Keith was watching him with wide eyes he knew how much Lance cared about his image but also knew that his image would not be worth much to him if he ended up dying. When Lance looked to Keith he swallowed his pride and reached for the straps. He did not know exactly what he was doing, but Lotor was their to manhandle him through all the steps tightening the harness until it was taunt across his chest. Lotor took his time inspecting that everything was on correctly and that Lance would not be able to wiggle out of it any time soon. 

Stepping back Lotor admired his work holding a thick leash that attaches to the collar around his neck. To add insult to injury, there was a bell on it that tingled any time he moved. Keith watched silently from the side of the bed knowing interrupting would only make things worse for them both. 

Finally, Lotor took another strap out of his pocket it has a thick rubber bar in the middle “we can't have you being too loud on our walk and disrupting the crew member this should help with that” Lance though it he did not want to distract crew members parading him down the fall would not help. Knowing that his voice was the only way to plead for help he stayed still as Lotor worked the gag into his mouth it did not taste like anything but it held his mouth open just wide enough that he could already feel drool beginning to pool in his mouth it getting harder to swallow around it. After that was settled lotor hooked the leash to the end of the bed ,like lance could go anywhere, and moved to keith. He stroked the boys face and handed him a small pair of purple shorts. keith put them on without question they did not leave much to the imagination, it was hardly much better than being naked, but they were something.

Finally Lotor took the leash and handed the end to Keith “ their now that my boys are looking handsome It is time for a walk keep a good handle on him kitten don’t be afraid to pull it if he is being naughty.” with that lotor reaches over and pulled the leash demonstrating how when the leash was pulled it tightened around the throat causing Lance to gasp and lean forward awkwardly to catch his breath. He only held him that way for a second before letting Keith take control as he started to walk away.

Lotor got to the door looking back to make sure that they were behind him “ come along now we have a meeting to attend” keith was getting more nervous by the second but he followed giving time for Lance to keep up as he got to the door.

Lotor started out but as they stepped into the hallway he turned back to Lance “ actually pet since you are the one being walked you need to be down on all fours.”pointing at the ground Lotor waited expectantly. Lance was at the end of his rope almost literally and he got down looking away he found out the leash was barely long enough for him not to be pulled when he was on his knees. Keith did not want to pull on him but knew if Lotor ended up taking the leash he would not be as kind so they had to keep up. Lotor set a fast pace walking down the hall and Lance had to scramble to keep up. Lance could barely think about the occasional tug at his neck when all he could think of was how ridiculous he must look on the floor the stupid bell ringing as he moved. The fast scrambled was broken up every time they passed someone Lotor would stop and speak to them in galra so Lance could not even tell what they were saying. But standing their gave everyone plenty of time to oggle him. when he had to put all of his focus on moving forward drool would escape around the gag.

Eventually, they got to whatever room they were going too and Lotor pushed open the door “this way prettys.” going into the room, they saw that it was full of extravagant couches and pillows. On one of the further couches where three galra who smiled expectantly as they entered. Keith did not like the look of this and he just wanted to run but he would not get far and the repercussions for him and his Lance would only be worse. As they walked in Lotor took Keith's hand removing the leash from it and letting it drop to the ground. It was probably stupid, but Lance suddenly felt less safe without his physical tie to Keith. 

Lotor picked keith up and scooped him into his lap sitting down in an armchair “ Lance these nice men are my friends they have a special treat for you.” Lance was ready to bolt but was confused when all of the galra held up not a knife or other element of destruction but what looked to be earth chocolate slightly unrapped so that he could see the individual squares. It had been a long time since he had chocolate and it would be a lie if he said that it didn't make the problem of drooling over the gag worse.

One of the generals who had some kind of tusk's protruding from his lower jaw speaks up “ come here cute thing we won't hurt you none I promise their is a treat in it for you” Lance still felt uneasy but if he got the chocolate than at least they would take his gag off. Tentatively stepping forward towards the one that had spoken to him. The general put the chocolate down on his lap as he reached out with his thick fingers to unbuckle the gag as lance held still, this close he could smell the sweat on this guy. His jaw was finally able to relax as the rubber bit was pulled from his mouth.

Lance worked some movement back into the joint forgetting about the chocolate through the relief of having his mouth again “thank you”

The second general smiles with rows of too sharp teeth “ well mannered I see, and witch sutch a soft mouth.” 

The third general made a shushing sound his voice hissed almost snakelike “ oh hush no need to scare him come here pet and I'll give you a sweet.”he broke a piece of chocolate off and held it out Lance looked between them all stepping forward with his hand out to take the chocolate.”

Lotor was stroking down keith's back watching with a smile that ment trouble “Now Lance that is not how you get a treat get on your knees and open your mouth to get it.” Lance looked back at Lotor suddenly the candy did not seem as interesting he dropped his hands looking back. lances patience running thin with all of his stupid antics he wished he could clock him just once right in the face. he was almost ready to try and fight off all four of these dumb galras when one of the men spoke up. 

The galra with the snake voice caught his attention again “I know it musst sseem awful mean, but he makes the ruless here I promisse it will tastse just as ssweet.” Lance could not tell if his voice was calming or off putting the way he said his S’s made the back of his head tingle but he sat back on his knees opening his mouth before he thought about it. It was then that he was suddenly wholly focused on the small square of chocolate melting on his tongue if it was from earth then it must have been the really expensive stuff he was never able to afford. Heck he was not sure how long it had been since he had eaten anything since he was this hungry. 

When he looked both of the other guards had broken off pieces for him and where holding them out for him. He shuffled over and opened his mouth again the one with tusks slid it between his lips and he started to feel a little bit hazy the way the man's index finger just barely brushed his lip sent a shiver down his spine. He had barely registered that before the sharp toothed man was pressing another bite against his lips. He pressed his finger in and down against Lances tongue. Lances eyes went half closed and he started to suck on the finger trying to get every last taste of chocolate.

Keith was not sure exactly what was happening but he did not like where it was going. He could feel lotro getting excited as he continued stoking down his back. Lotor leaned in so that keith could feel his breath against his neck “don't worry cute one I am not going to forget about you I brought you a little treat too” reaching into his pocket he pulled out an individually wrapped square of chocolate and held it against Keith's lips. Opening his mouth Keith waits for lotor to let him have it but he simply holds it out. Keith instead licks out to get a taste of it. It is sweet but their is something wrong with it. It's sickeningly sweet the kind that sticks to the roof of your mouth and makes you want more all the same, it is suddenly clear that this is not just chocolate. It had been laced with a drug that Keith never could have forgotten. He was already feeling the effects as Lotor presses the rest into is mouth his body heating up and his skin tingling. It must have been the aphrodisiac that Lotor loved to torture him with. He wanted to warn Lance to tell him not to take any more but by then Lance had already eaten more than a full bar of the stuff and showing the signs of it.

Lance could not stop fidgeting he wanted to move an he needed something. The men where getting more and more pushy touching his hair and holding his cheek as they place the chocolate lightly on his tongue and he just leans into their hands. He likes the attention no one here is judging him and these men are really nice it seemed like the room had gotten a lot hotter. It was all too soon that they were out of chocolate. Lance let out a small whine when he was no longer given any more sweets, he really wanted some more. Then the nice man with the pointy teeth and nice voice picked him up pulling him onto the couch, he was so strong. 

Keith squirmed wanting to help but knowing there was nothing he could do now Lotor pulled his hair back tugging just enough to move him. “I know you weren't around for the last time I broke someone who got too close to you. You are so perfect that everyone wants to have you. But they all need to remember that you are mine and mine alone. I have to hurt him just like I did Shiro, just like I will anyone who comes between us. They are all just animals you need to see that witch is why I have to show you how disgusting they are. Oh they completely unworthy of you.” as he spoke softly, he ran his hands over his thy's. Keith shivered head looking back in submission head wozy even if their was still a part of him fighting to be angry. Some part of him remembered Shiro not the Shiro he had met on the ship with his lance but a Shiro before all of this that got taken away. It made him sad to think about but sometimes when he was back on the drug he could think of those things easier.

Things had gotten carried away on the other couch Lance was laying out along their laps as they petted and played with him. Their hands would skirt around the edges of the harness slowly inching closer to between his thighs. Lance squirmed leaning into the too soft touches. He needed more he wanted to scratch into his skin to feel something. These men were all so nice and treating them so well he wanted to stay like this forever he couldn't remember ever feeling this good. Then it suddenly got so much better he could not tell who did it first because his eyes practically rolled back in his head, but when someone touched his erection he moaned leaning into the touch. Other hands other fingers started to run across his nipples and claw at his sides making them sting so good.

Keith could only watch Lance unravel as the men played with him Lotor holding him down by his hips even as he squirmed against him. Lotor was not even touching him just holding him their letting him feel the effects of the drug running through him. If he stayed like this longer he would start to go crazy he knew that resisting it only made things worse but the idea of getting this turned on while watching this happen made him want to cry. Shutting his eyes so that he couldn’t see what was happening he wondered if he sounded as pitiful as he felt “master please.”

Lotor gave him a shark like grin “of course darling no one is stopping you feel free to enjoy the show.” taking ahold of keiths hand he moved it slowly down over his croch pressng down and making keith moan. The shorts did nothing to stop the beautiful sensation he wanted to keep going he wanted to keep feeling it but he had a tolerance built up by now so he could resist a little longer.

For Lance time seemed to be slipping and jumping he would hear the bell ring and know that he had suddenly moved he was on his knees and he had something in his mouth it felt good so he sucked and licked against it hearing one of the nice men moan so he knew he must be doing good. Someone was still touching his cock in slow movements that he could buck into. Another hand was holding his thy's up so that something warm could press against him. He didn't even feel the stretch only the pleasure as his nerves were set on fire pushing in. Lance screamed when the man behind him hit his prostate dead on and he saw stars. That is when his first orgasum hit him but the men did not stop they kept using him and enjoying it all the while.

Keith’s eyes snapped open when Lance screamed to make sure he was okay he promised himself that if they were actually going to hurt Lance permanently that he would fight them all off himself. He wanted to scratch their eyes out, but all of his attention was focused on the way Lotor was holding him in place the way if he bucked up just right he could get a bit of friction. Lotor just smiled watching him fall apart. 

The first man finished inside of Lance with a loud groan and then shoved off. Lance was thrown about until another man got hold of him instantly taking his place. Lance moaned being worked up over and over again leaning into any touch any feeling he could get it was too much and not enough all at once. 

Lotor was stopping Keith from getting off holding his thighs when he got too close he had learned every aspect of his body and how to use it against him. Keith squirmed eventually trying to use his own hand to finish himself wanting out of the shorts. Lotro wold pull away his hand making Keith squirm and plead saying all the things that normally worked cries of “ please master i'll do good I will do anything please master I need it.” 

Lotor only responded with small kisses and reassurances “soon kitten, soon not yet I know, it must be very hard.”eventually he did help keith out of his shorts exposing him to the others in the room though the men seemed too occupied to notice. 

Lance could feel himself running out of energy everything still felt so much but he knew he could not keep this up he became more of a ragdoll by the second. He was just letting the waves of good wash over him as the other two men finished with him. He felt sticky and sore the pleasure starting to wear away and the pains left behind where starting to come forth. He could barely put two sentences together he just wanted to sleep now but he was still being kept up. 

Keith was wound taught he barely noticed that the other men had left until Lotor picked him up and moved him to the other couch. Keith clung to him looking at the mess they had made out of Lance. Lotro reached out and flipped Lance over so that he was on his back. Lance made a sound of confusion hearing the bell ting as he was moved.

Lotor put a finger too Lances lips pulling his mouth open “ alright pet open wide for one last treat then you can sleep.” Lance obediently kept his mouth open or at least did not have the energy to close it. Keith was still pressed close as Lotor reached down finally grabbing ahold of Keith's length and it felt so perfect. Keith felt his heat rising he knew that he shouldn't, not here, or now but he couldn't even stop to think. 

Lotor smiled speeding up as Keith tired to resist “look at him keith look how much he wanted this Lance do you see how much you have exited Keith how much he liked seeing you get used.” Keith, couldn't anymore he dug his nails into his palms as he came. It fell onto Lances face and into his mouth. By then they were so tired that when Lotor let go of keith he practically collapsed onto the couch. And this is why you should never take candy from strangers.


	8. A final warning

When Lance woke up the first thing he felt was pain his everything was throbbing from use and his head felt like a very determined little miner was searching for gold in his brain. He groaned turning his head to hide his face from the too bright light. When he did, he realized he was also sticky and felt just overall gross. He also found that he was not alone and that Keith was curled up besides him. Coming to more awareness, he sat up despite the way it made his head spin. Slowly he remembered the events of last night it was all fuzzy yet he remembered too mutch excruciating detail.

He had to get out of here had to get himself and Keith somewhere safe where he could find Shiro and kill Lotor for what he had done. He was so tired and angry he was ready to kill Lotor with his bare hands if he needed too. Yet looking around he found that Lotor was nowhere to be seen. 

He wanted to wake Keith and talk to him, but he knew he might need the rest. Standing up on wobbly legs lance slowly inspected the room he found an abandoned chocolate bar besides the couch. Yet just looking at it made him sick to his stomach. Their was not much to the room besides the couches and them. After he felt a little more stable he took up the courage to try the door it swung open at his touch. 

His eyes went wide looking from the door to Keith to his own naked frame he could make a run for it but he did not know where he was going and would probably just get caught again. Yet he would probably never get a chance like this again. He went to keith's side hand reaching out to wake him but paused hand inches from his skin. If Lotor caught them they would be punished and seeing how this drugged fiasco was punishment for just sleeping on the bed he could only imagine what he would do if he was caught escaping. He didn't want anything to happen to Keith.

He promised himself that once he was out he would find a way to get Keith out. He told himself over and over that he was doing this to protect Keith but it still felt more like he was abandoning him. He felt vulnerable and afraid, but he had to try something. Peaking out of the door, he checked to make sure the coast was clear the room was at the end of a corridor and if his memory served him right then he would be somewhere at the back of the ship if he could find a docking bae or an escape pod he could get out of here. He also would not mind finding some fucking clothes along the way.

Lotor smiled down at him holding onto his shoulder all too tightly “ well well that did not take very long here i thought you could wait at least an hour before getting yourself into trouble." Lances eyes went wide, and he struggled in the grip trying to twist away but he still felt weak from the events of earlier. 

Lotor tisked at him “and here I thought I had made myself clear that I was to be obeyed.... You are already on such thin ice do you even know how far you could fall.”

Lance is in full panic mode this had not gone as planned “ I was not going to. I mean im-” 

Lotor put a finger to his lips while maintaining a firm grip with the other hand to quiet his mumblings. “ no need for lies now... I am going to show you exactly what happens to those who routinely disobey me.”

With that he started to escort him down the hall lance did not like where this was going but at least it was going away from Keith. He didn't dare drag his feet as he followed Lotor down the hall. They went deeper into the heat of the ship until they came to. A door that required Lotor hand scan to open. Lance did not know what to expect inside but he was not ready for what was before him. 

Inside is what can only be described as a torture room the walls lined with sharp metal items leather whips and plastic tubing that he did not want to think about. Not that he could think about them with what was in the center of the room.

Shiro stood held up by rope that crisscrossed around his arms keeping him in the center of the room. He sagged against the binding to tired to stand on his own even as it pulled painfully at his arms. His body was covered in small cuts and bruises lance has never seen him look so... defeated.Shiro doesn't even look up when the door opens. Lance can only guess how long he had been here or what he had been through.

Lotor walks over and picks up his head making Shiro look at him “ hello pet perk up won't you we have a guest.”Shiro takes a second to realize who is in front of him his face moving from exhaustion to reconishion to mortification. He cant speak through the rubber bar fitted between his teeth and tied behind his head. He had been beaten within an inch of his life and subjected to indignities over and over in front of a camera where their could be millions watching but seeing lance right in front of him made some part of him break. 

Lances mouth went dry he wanted to run to him he wanted to help him down to get them out of here but Lotor still had a firm grip on his shoulder.

Lotor gave him a little squeeze “this is what happens little one this is what happens when my pets can't behave themselves. Though honestly I have started to get board with him perhaps I should go ahead and replace him?” 

Shiro growls pulling against the ropes knowing it was useless but seeing him threaten lance like that filled him with rage he had lost the ability to care about himself but he could never give up on others.

Lotor shook his head “ he doesn't seem to like the idea of that he wants all the attention to himself he has gotten quite a following on his channel.”Lance noticed the camera stomach dropping he tried to twist out of Lotors grip but only got claws digging into his shoulder.

Lotor looked down at the boy turning him to look into his eyes,“ so tell me pet are you going to be good for me or should we dispose of the old whipping boy” 

Lance had been ready to fight again to scratch and bite until he could get them both out but the way Lotor said dispose he knew one wrong move would not only hurt him but might kill Shiro. If he misbehaved right now, he could very well lose Shiro, he held his tongue.

Lotor held his face letting go of his shoulder,“ I asked you a question tell me that you can behave or I will shove him out the airlock and start disciplining you for real.” 

Lance barked out, “yes sir I will behave...don't hurt him.” 

Lotor smiled evilly “ oh I am tired of that I wont hurt him but you however will.... Prove your loyalty to me... Prove that you can be my good little slut by punishing those who disobey” reaching to the wall Lotor picked up a crop off the wall holding it out to lance. Lance looked at it with horror but took it feeling the black leather.

 

Lotor continued “you have to mean it if his cheeks don't become properly red we will repeat the exercise with some added metal studs.” lance swallowed looking to Shiro. Shiro was watching him wishing he could speak, he would tell lance that it would be nothing compared to what he had gone through. Instead he simply looked down. 

Lance felt his legs shake as he stepped forward behind Shiro holding the crop. He could feel Lotors eyes on him not to mention the lense of the camera staring him down. Lotor watched him expectantly and gave him a nod. Clenching his jaw lance griped the crop and closed his eyes as he swung. He hit Shiro with a resounding smack. Shrio bit down on his gag a sound of pain escaping despite him knowing it was coming. Lotor moved forward tracing the already fading red mark making Shiro shrink away the rope giving him just enough room to flinch but not escape. 

Lotor stroked down Shiro's back before stepping back “good continue don't stop until I tell you.”Lance wanted to hit Lotor to smack that stupid grip off his face but when the cop came down it was on Shiro again hitting over the other cheek leaving another red mark and then another Shiro could only brace himself taking it as it came. 

After what felt like an eternity Lotor caught lances arm mid swing. Shiro caught his breath his ass burning. Not wanting to look back and let lance see how week it made him. Lance felt sick he wanted to cry but choked back the tears as Lotor admired his work running just the tips of his fingers over the heated skin. 

Lotor nodded “you have done well you have almost proven yourself after just one more test you can return to my rooms.” Shiro didn't want to be hurt anymore but he also wouldn't want to be alone anymore. He was just so tired.

Lance glared at him “ if I do will Shiro be released”

Lotor shook his head “ you are not in the place to make demands pet but since you have done this so well if you can obey me properly i will give him a full week off for him to rest heal and eat real meals how does that sound Shiro” with that he pulled Shiro too him to see his face. At this point Shiro was ready to cut his other arm off if he could just sleep layign down he could take whatever Lotor could dish out, he nodded. 

Lance looked at Shiro, red marks surrounding his wrists ,the circles under his eyes and could not let him down “what do you want me to do” Lotor let go of Shiro going to the wall and pressing a button and the rope holding Shiro started to lower. Shiros legs buckled under his own weight falling to his knees as he was able too.

Lotor turned to lance “ all I need from you is to use his mouth to completion it is as painful as you make it as long as you make it. Simply replace his gag with yourself and show the world what the great voltron leader has come too “ lances gut turned it was not the worst thing that Lotor could have said but his voice promised more trouble. Shiro had already been humiliated this would be nothing he tried to tell this to lance but with only his eyes it was hard to get his message across. 

Looking at Shiro lance moved forward he knelt down to work the gag off whispering so that only he could hear “ I am going to get you out of here I promise” Shiro worked his jaw nodding not risking speaking back. Lance stood up and hesitated for a moment but Shiro opened his mouth giving lance permission. 

Moving forward lance was not hard he was too nervous and it was all too much but he closed his eyes feeling the warm heat of Shiro's mouth. With his eyes closed he could almost imagine being back on the ship. Remembering those weeks with Shiro and Keith where the best time of his life. Giving Shiro room to take the lead he let out a soft moan. Shiro sucked and licked against his length encouraged by lances sounds. Because lance had his eyes closed and his attention elsewhere he did not know Lotor had turned off the camera he didn't know that Lotor had come up behind him until he felt two slick finger's pressing into him. Gasping lance tired to move away unintentional pressing further into Shiro's throat making him choke. 

Lotor stood behind him working his fingers in without much care “ you are still so loose. Does your commander their know how you begged to get fucked last night? Or how you were whoring yourself out to men you just meet? they really did wreck you. It might not even be worth it to take you any more.” Lances face went red with shame he knew Lotor had drugged him or done something but the memories were still fresh.

Shiro wanted to put a fist through Lotor for touching lance like that. He wanted to reassure lance that no matter what had been done to him he was still worth the world. But had to focus on breathing before lance pulled back letting him breathe. 

When lance pulled back Lotors finger's hit square on his sweet spot. He gasped clenching down only to be greeted by another finger invading him. Shiro had caught on to what was happening hoping that if he could just finish lance fast enough he might be safe. Lance wanted to but his body had already been through so much.

Pulling his fingers out and pulled down Lotor was already hard pressing the tip against lances opening.” I suppose I'll try anyway but don't let me interrupt the reunion.” With that he reached around lance grabbing Shiro's hair and pulled him forward until he could not breathe. Shiro struggles unable to pull away his nose pressed against lances stomach.

Lances eyes rolled back at the feeling of being swallowed all the way but he was worried about Shiro. Caged in he only way he could move was back impaling himself on Lotor. Shiro caught his breath trying to get as much oxygen into his lungs as he could before Lotor did something again. 

With one hand in Shiro's hair and one on lances hip Lotor spoke into lances ear “ maybe if you can't obey me and finish I could use you to kill him suffocating due to dick would be a fitting death for him.” With that he pulled lance all the way back so that he was fully inside of him before using his grip on Shiro's hair to pull him closer. 

Lance was trying to think of sexy things keith's ass, Shiro's strong arms holding him, things that could normally get him their but with all his body had been through he just was not getting to the edge. 

Shiro was starting to get light headed any time Lotor thrusted forward he would choke. He was trying his best to make lance feel good but it was getting harder by the second to try and not just gasp for breath when given the chance. 

Lotor began to pound into lance enjoying the way that Shiro would choke and lance would move. Lotor was not even trying to please lance just using is body and leaving it up to him to get any pleasure from it. Occasionally he would brush against his prostate making lance jerk in his hold. 

Finally lance finished shooting down Shiro's throat with a cry. With that he lost his last bit of energy going limp against Lotor. Not being finished with him Lotor let go of Shiro picking lance up completely off the ground while continuing to pound into him. Lance yelped whimpering as his oversensitive body was used Lotor getting deeper than before. 

Shiro sputtered finally able to catch his breath leaning as far away from them as he could.

Lotor dug his nails into lances thighs as he finished. Once done he dropped lance unceremoniously, and he fell to the ground. 

Fixing himself Lotor looked down at lance “this will be your last warning step out of line again and I will not be so lenient.” 

Lance stood up on shaky legs keeping his head down “don't forget to give Shiro his rest.” Lotor nods pressing a series of buttons on the wall near the door and the restraints holding Shiro released and he fell his body throbbing from the misuse.

Lotor crooked his fingers at lance “come I'll send someone to collect him in a bit.”Looking back at Shiro lance wanted to help but knew he best behave for now following Lotor out.


End file.
